Generally, a washing machine operates to forcibly move laundry inside a drum, by forming a water flow using a mechanical force of a pulsator. Here, the pulsator rotates by receiving a driving force of a driving motor in a state where detergent, washing water and the laundry are introduced into the drum.
In the washing machine, a washing process is performed as the laundry undergoes a physical reaction such as frictions or impacts. Furthermore, the washing process is performed through a chemical reaction between the detergent and the laundry. And, the chemical reaction between the detergent and the laundry is accelerated as the laundry moves in the drum.
The pulsator is rotated by a driving motor, and is configured to form various types of water flows in the drum through forward and backward rotations. In order to form a more powerful water flow, the pulsator may be provided with a means for ejecting a water flow.
The pulsator may eject a water flow in various manners. As an example, a water flow is formed by a centrifugal force of the rotating pulsator, and the water flow is ejected by the centrifugal force. However, in this case, there is a problem that an ejection pressure is insufficient because a water flow rotates by a centrifugal force.
As another example, a water flow can be ejected by providing an additional fan at the pulsator. However, such method has the following problems. Firstly, the pulsator has a complicated structure. Secondly, an ejection pressure is not sufficient, because a water flow formed by the fan also rotates.